Sirius's Gift
by Abercrombielilac
Summary: Chapter one: After Sirius died, Harry felt alone. He never got to ask him the questions that he wanted to about his parents. Sirius's will is brought up. What will Harry recieve?
1. The Thought of Sirius

I do NOT own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. This is just a story I made up to entertain readers. I hope you like it. This is my first HP fan fic!  
  
The Thought of Sirius  
  
Harry sat up in his bed suddenly. Somehow, everything around him seemed to spin. His scar hurt worse than it had in quite a long time, partially because of what had happened that night. Voldemort was getting closer and he knew it would just be weeks. But weeks would not be soon enough. Harry was scheduled to leave for hogwarts in six days. He was to be a sixth year. He distracted himself from his pain by thinking about the up coming week. The following day, he was going to be dropped off by the dursleys to a port key, where the Weasleys would take him to Diagon Alley to get his latest school supplies. The plans were to meet Hermione at the Leaky Couldron, and then they would discuss more serious matters. The Weasley's were then going to take all of them to the Ministry of Magic to discuss Sirius's will.  
  
The thought of Sirius brought searing tears back to Harry's eyes. The last year at Hogwarts had been terrible. He was bound to have atleast one good year at Hogwarts, and he had hoped that this would be that year. He rolled over, turned of the light, and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldnt' be able to go to sleep that night, but at least he would try to. He listened to the occasional hoot of his owl in the corner of his room. Apparently he couldn't get to sleep either. 


	2. The Trip

The Trip  
  
Harry woke up dreary eyed the next day. He had jsut had a dream about Dobby working in the Black household. That had fairly odd. Harry hadn't thought about Dobby since the last day of school when Dobby had hastly made him a fair well card. Of course he had spelled some things wrong, but for the most part it was a nice card.  
  
Harry stood up, wavering a little, and walked over to his wordrobe where his clothes were held. Most of the room was filled up with the clothes his cousin Dudley had grown out of. Today, Harry chose his yellow and red striped shirt and a pair of Dudley's jeans that were a bit to big. He put on a worn out old belt and slipped on a pair of muddy tennis shoes. He hopped down the steps and sat at the breakfast table. All the rest of his family(If he could call them that.) were already at the table. Dudley was buried in his bacon and eggs. He had gave up on his diet after a day into summer break. His aunt Petunia haded him a small grapefruit and a spoon. None of them mentioned the schedule ahead of them. They couldn't imagine what would happen if one of their neighbors over heard them. They finished their meal in silence and walked out into the front hall where Harry's trunks lay. Harry rushed upstairs to retreive Hedwig's cage and ran back down the narrow stairs.  
  
"You ready boy?" Uncle Vernon asked him. "Yes, sir!" Harry replied, happy to leave the Dursley's stuffy car. Their air conditioning was out, and Dudley squashed him in the backseat the whole way. Harry sucked down a deep breath as Uncle Vernon unloaded Harry's luggage from the reasonable small trunk. Then he climed back into the drivers side and drove away without even saying goodbye.  
  
"Well, I guess we're all set aren't we?" Mr. Weasly asked everyone. "The port key is the bark pench over there Harry." he told him.  
  
"Don't you mean 'park bench'?" Harry asked him. "Right you are!" he replied, looking slightly emmbarassed, that or he had been experimenting with muggle blush again.  
  
Ron looked over from where he had been talking to Ginny. He had been unaware that Harry had arrived until then. He ran in-between the many people of his family who were crowded around. "Harry, you won't believe it. Mum still doesn't know where Fred and George have set up shop. They haven't talked to her since before they left school! They send me the ocassional letter every once and a while to let me know that they are ok. They said that buisness is doing really well. Have you been doing alright Harry? I haven't recieved a letter from you in atleast a week and a half!" Ron said quickly and quietly so that his mum wouldn't over hear him. Harry replied.  
  
"I'm doing alright, not much better than I have been since I arrived at the Dursley's at the beginnning of the summer, but they haven't been treating me to badly that they always have." Harry told him glumly. He didn't want to tell Ron about his scar. Not just yet, he thought. Just then, he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Ok, everyone gather around the portkey. You know what to do. In five...four...three...two...one..." and they were off. 


End file.
